lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
3 a.m. with Col. Campbell
Remember that scene in Metal Gear Solid 2 where Col. Campbell starts talking funny? As if that wasn't creepy enough, there is a story about a boy and his father that is even creepier. A boy named Todd was playing his favorite game Metal Gear Solid 2 at 3 a.m in the morning, where Raiden is freed from Ocelot's torture chamber, and he starts getting odd messages from the Col. Todd had been playing games more recently since the passing of his dad, who died 5 months ago from a heart attack. He had been lazy, and didn't exercise or encourage his son to exercise. Anyways, as usual, the first codec call comes up and Raiden answers it. After a few back and forth exchanges, Raiden asks Col. "who are you?", and strangely, instead of Col. saying "No more questions. We have Rosemary", Col. says "It's me". The second codec call is even stranger. When the second call comes in, Col. originally says "Raiden, turn the game console off right now!" This time, he says "Son, turn the game off right now!" More lines are exchanged, when Raiden asks Col. "What's wrong with you?" The Col. originally says "Don't worry, it's just a game. It's a game just like usual". What he NOW says is "It's just a game son". Now, Rose originally appears and tells Raiden "You'll ruin your eyes playing so close to the TV." This time, Col. says the line, but differently saying "You'll ruin your life sitting so close to the TV". Now in the original, Col. follows up saying "Raiden, something happened to me last Thursday when I was driving home. I had a couple of miles to go--I looked up and saw a glowing orange object in the sky, to the east! It was moving very irregularly...Suddenly, there was intense light all around me--and when I came to, I was home. What do you think happened to me...?" Raiden asks "Huh?", then Col. says "Fine, forget it." This time, Col. says "Son, something happened to me this spring when I was walking home. I had a couple of feet to go--", the rest stays original until after the word irregularly, when he finishes--"Suddenly, there was a intense light all around me--and when I left, I came home. What do you think happened to me?" Raiden asks "Huh?", and Col. says "Fine, forget it". Col. continues to berate Raiden for playing the game, saying "Honestly though, you have played the game for a long time. Don't you have anything else to do with your time?" The codec calls keep coming as Col. now says "Actually, there is something I been meaning to tell you but I just couldn't...I think you should know though-. He goes on to tell Raiden about seeing Rose possibly "intimate" with another man. The next codec call is a line from MGS 1 telling Raiden to find president Baker. This continues until Col. says "Snake, you are all alone and surrounded by bad guys" This time, Col. says "Son, you are all alone and surrounded by bad habits" The codec calls continues until Col. says "I was a North American Fall Webworm in my past life. Those were the good ol' days...What were you in your former life?" This time he says "I was a North American Father in my past life. Those were the good ol' days...What were you in my former life?" Another codec call passes, when Col. says "Even my patience has it's limits. I just can't leave this thing up to you anymore. I'll do the fighting. You can just go home." This time, everything but the fourth sentence is the same where instead of Col. saying "You can just go home", he now says "You can just go to bed". More codec calls come and go when Col. says "I can't believe it--that someone who has committed all those twisted acts in the woman's bathroom---would make it this far....this is the end of the world." Everything but the words "woman's bathroom" is the same now being replaced by the words "video game". The next codec call is the outright creepy one. Originally, Col. says "Snake, like Shakespeare said: 'Nough't had, all's spent, Where our desire is got without content'. Basically, it means that your desire can get you into trouble if you're not careful. That goes for items too. Don't get too greedy or you might be sorry. Be careful, Snake." Now Col. says "Todd, like Shakespeare said: 'Nough't had, all's spent, Where our desire is got without content'. Basically, it means that your desire can get you into trouble if you're not careful. That goes for items too. Don't get too greedy or you might be sorry. Be careful, son." The final codec that is mysteriously different is the one in which Col. says "I'm not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!". The lines "I'm not home right now" is replaced by "I'm not home anymore". Todd finally gets the message when the PS2 shuts off by itself. ---- Credited to Mr.Idgaf Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Read by SOG